Mamaw's Hallway Adventures
by alltimelow777
Summary: This is a story that takes place during The Birthweek Song. : Rated M for language, and possibly future lemons. Also for the content ;


ok guys. this has been in my head all day, which makes it hard to concetrate during homework...so here you go :) This story takes place during The Birthweek Song, and of course, it's Cabbie. (: just how i thought Cat's reaction would be if this actually happened.

THIS STORY IS TOLD IN CAT'S POV, WHOLE WAY THROUGH...

"Come on Cat, let's go!" Robbie said, as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. I have to admit, after our "stage kiss", my feelings for him have grown. I want us to be more than friends, but I'm not sure if he does. Oh well...

"Bye!" I shouted to his Mamaw, enthusiastically. She scowled at me, and I just smirked at her. Let her think what she wants. We know the truth. Just as we ran out the door, Brenda appeared right outside the front door. She smiled this...this flirty smile at Robbie, who just looked at me like "Oh my God....what the fuck does she want?" I laughed out loud, earning me a glare from Brenda. She then began to talk.

"Hey Robbie...Cat." She said Robbie all flirt-like, and Cat like she was saying STD. I frowned at her. I don't give 2 shits what she thinks.

"Um...hey?" Robbie told her, like he was unsure about what she was planning. Before either of us had time to think, Brenda threw herself at Robbie, locking her lips with his own. She was stronger than she looks, probably as strong as Beck, because while Robbie was trying to pull away, she was just gripping on his shirt tighter.

All of a sudden, I felt..this feeling in my gut. It was very unpleasant, and it made me want to punch the daylights out of the wall or the door. Then, it hit me. I was _jealous!_ I did have strong feelings for Robbie, and I knew that by how hungrily Brenda was kissing him, this was sexual harrasment. And when Robbie's uncomfortable, I'm uncomfortable. Finally, Brenda released him. She wiped her lips, smiled at Robbie, and sneered at me. I gave her the most evil look i could muster, which made her turn just plain nasty.

"Oh Cat...no need to turn jealous. Robbie just doesn't want to go out with a...freaky bitch like you," she said, which made my eyes fill with tears.

"Shut up! What did I ever do to you??" I asked her, my voice shaking.

"Nothing. Yet. But you are not going to steal my Robbie from me!" she screamed in my face. Naturally, I recoiled into the arms of the nearest person, who happened to be Robbie. I shut my eyes, and held him tighter, my tears soaking his shirt. Brenda screamed a terrifying scream, I felt a sharp pain on my left cheek, and coldness on my right. I opened my eyes to find my laying on the floor. I decided to pretend to be unconcious, just to see Robbie's reaction.

"BRENDA?? WHAT THE FUCK??" Robbie screamed at her.

"What? She's a weirdo," Brenda said casually.

"So??? She may be weird, but that's one of the hundreds of reasons why I LOVE HER!" Robbie told her firmly.

WAIT! WHAT DID HE SAY?? I couldn't believe it. He loved me?? O.M.F.G. This is THE best day of my life.

"YOU ARE THE WORST, ROBBIE SHAPIRO!" I heard a sickening thwap sound, and opened my eyes to see Robbie holding his red cheek, while Brenda's face grew redder with anger. In a flash, I was on my feet, hand ready to slap the shit outta her. And you know what? I did. She fell on the floor, actually knocked out. I smiled broadly, then turned to Robbie to confront him on what happened.

"So...you love me?" I asked him, hope lacing my words.

"Um...I didn't know you were going to hear that," he said, blushing a little.

"Don't worry. I love you, too. I have since the stage kiss," I told him, blush forming on my cheeks as well. Quickly, he captured my lips in a passion filled kiss. I smiled against his lips before kissing him back. He pushed me against the wall, gently. I pushed my tongue on his lips, asking for entrance. He complied by opening his mouth, letting our tounges battle for dominance. He won of course, but we took turns. He nipped on my lower lip, which made me moan in his mouth. Next thing I knew, we were on the hallway floor, me on top of him, since he didn't want to crush me. He's soooo sweet! And a good kisser, for a nerd. He put his hands on the hem of my shirt, as if asking if it was OK. I nodded through the kiss, letting him know he can do it. He gently put his hand up my shirt, cupping my boob. I felt something poke me in the side. Looking down, I saw a lump in his pants. I blushed deeply, knowing I caused it. I was feeling that, too. But I knew we had to stop, or at least do this somewhere other than the hallway outside his Mamaw's apartment.

Suddenly, the door to his Mamaw's apartment opened. We both stopped moving our lips and hands, and looked up at the same time, our lips still connected, his hand up my shirt, and my hand tangled in his hair. Not to mention the unconcious Brenda, face down in the hallway.

"ROBBIE? I THOUGHT YOU AND THE FREAK WERE JUST FRIENDS??" Mamaw yelled at us. He pulled his lips away, while I whimpered at the loss of his lips on mine. But, thankfully, he kept his hands where they were.

"Mamaw...I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm 16! And would you rather me be happy with Cat or unhappy with Brenda?" Robbie asked, annoyance laced in his words.

"I want you to be happy WITH Brenda! I don't want you to date some girl with pyscological problems!" Mamaw yelled, pointing at me.

"Hey! My pyscological problems aren't that bad!" I yelled at her.

Robbie removed his hand from my shirt, while I untangled mine from his hair. I rolled off of him, while he stood up. Then he bent over, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. His Mamaw took a sharp intake of breath, before glaring at me.

"YOU! This is your fault! You've made Robbie go to the dark side!" Mamaw yelled at me.

"MAMAW! SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" Robbie shouted at his Mamaw as he pulled me away. We ran down the stairs, out the door, and into his truck. He turned the key, and floored it out of there. He drove until we got to the park, where we ran up to the biggest hill there. Once we made it to the top, he pulled me into a hug, before capturing my lips in a sweet kiss.

Me, still horny from the last kiss, deepened the kiss extremely. He moaned against my lips, causing me to smirk. We fell once more, and resumed with what we were doing in the hall.

This time, feeling a little braver, i slowly gripped his growing boner. His eyes widened, then he bucked against me. Slowly, he started rubbing my butt. I closed my eyes, and moaned once more. Knowing we were both underage, I spoke for the first time in awhile.

"Robbie...I'm not ready to go all the way...," I told him slowly, afraid of his response.

"Its OK Cat. Your worth the wait. Do you mind if we do this though?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Hell no! In fact..." I said, with a smirk growing on my face. I kissed him again, while tangling my hands in his bushy hair. He put one hand back up my shirt, and the other on my butt. Suddenly, we heard a voice.

"Um...hey guys...," the mystery voice said. Like a replay of what happened in the hallway, we froze, and looked up, not moving our hands or lips away. I knew that face. I knew those clothes. I knew these people. The speaker was Jade, holding Beck's hand. They both looked uncomfortable.

I pulled my lips away from Robbie's, with him whimpering from me pulling away. I absently rubbed his hair as I spoke to Jade and Beck.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked, oblivious to the looks on their faces.

"What's up? You really ask us that question when we just walked up here and spot you and Jewfro in a make-out, pretty close to actually doing it? Really??" Jade asked, astonished.

"Um...yeah kinda. What's the big deal? We are teenagers. We do have hormones," I told her matter-of-factly.

"Well yeah, I get that. But you guys are 2 of the most innocent people at Hollywood Arts!" Jade said, still shocked from what Robbie and I were doing.

"So?" I asked her.

"Good point...Eh whatever. Come on Beck. Lets go over there!" Jade shouted, pulling a grinning Beck away.

"Now...where were we?" Robbie asked, a sly grin on his face. I jumped on him, and he surprised me by giving me a gentle kiss. I slowly gave into it, trying to be gentle as well. Too soon, we pulled apart. He pulled me on top of him, and thats how we spent the rest of the night, Cuddling together, under the moonlight.

O.O my first M rated fic. gonna be multi-chaptered. probably gonna have lemons later on ;) lol


End file.
